


Finale

by slytheringurrl



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen, Series Spoilers, what-if fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike just wants the Gillis deal to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finale

**Author's Note:**

> This is an episode tag for Pound of Flesh (S4;E5). Lots of spoilers for season 4. 
> 
> Basically, this is how I thought the case ends (kinda) back when we were waiting for S4E5.

Mike slammed his laptop shut after a long day at work.  After weeks of slaving over Gillis Industries, he was ready to put this particular job behind him.    
  
Amy peeked her head into his office.  "Is everything alright?" she asked him.  
  
He shrugged.  "I'm ready for us to end this thing with Sanders and just sleep for a few days."  
  
"Has he signed the deal yet?"  Mike had sent Harvey his latest offer and was waiting for a response.  
  
Mike shook his head.  "Not yet but Sanders is just wasting money fighting for this company.  We've offered him the best deal yet and hopefully, he will take it.  After what happened with the Wexler shares, Harvey knows that this is the best option."  
  
"Okay, well, I'm going to head out."  
  
"Sure.  Have a good night," Mike said as he pulled out his phone from his pocket.  
  
He dialed a familiar number and lifted the phone to his ear.  
  
"Hey Mike," Harvey answered.    
  
"Did you get it?"  
  
"I did," he answered.  "I still haven't run it by Sanders but I'm sure he'll accept it.  In fact, Rachel told me that he's already moved on to other deals."  
  
Mike breathed out a sigh of relief.  "That's great to hear," he said.    
  
Harvey nodded, even though Mike couldn't see him.  "I'm glad that this is coming to an end," he told Mike.    
  
"So am I," Mike agreed.  "Rachel and I were thinking about taking a little vacation after this."  
  
"You should.  You know what, there's this resort in the Hamptons.  I went there a few years ago; it was great."  
  
"That sounds relaxing; we haven't had a conversation longer than ten minutes in ages."  
  
"Yeah, it's like that for a few years.  Relationships are hard to maintain when you're just starting a job," Harvey said uncharacteristically.  Usually, he wasn't the type to hand out advice but he had always had a soft spot for Mike Ross.    
  
"I know; let me know when Sanders accepts the deal, all right?"  
  
"I'll let you know as soon as I know," Harvey assured Mike and after a few more minutes of small-talk, he hung up.  He flipped through the papers Mike had sent him.  The deal was good.  He could only hope that Logan would accept it.  For some reason, Sanders had something against Mike but unfortunately, the workplace wasn't a good way to fight an ex's new boyfriend.  
  


* * *

  
  
The next morning, Rachel stretched her arms out and glanced at the clock.  Seven o'clock and she was awake on her own.  After her fainting spell, she'd been getting more sleep and now, she was back to following her own internal clock.    
  
She rolled over and placed a light kiss on Mike's cheek and then tossed back the covers and walked into the bathroom.  
  
A half an hour later, she was sitting in the kitchen, sipping her first cup of coffee, when Mike wrapped his arms around her.  "Hey," she whispered.  "You're awake."  
  
"Yeah," he muttered, his voice still groggy.  "I'm going to go take a shower."  
  
"Okay.  You excited?" she asked.  
  
"About closing the Gillis deal?  Definitely," he said with a grin.  "God, I hated dealing with that guy," he muttered as he walked away into their bedroom.  
  
She let out a sigh, knowing that Mike was talking about Logan Sanders.  She knew that Mike wasn't a fan of him but she hoped that he would grow to like Logan.  But then again, Logan wasn't an angel.  At least it was all coming to an end and hopefully, she could just go back to avoiding Logan like she had before this case.  
  
"Hey, I'm off," Mike said as he pulled on his shoes and laced them.  She nodded and set aside her now empty coffee cup next to the sink.  
  
"Good luck today," she told him as she kissed him lightly.    
  
"Thanks; I'll need it," he said with a nod.  
  
A few hours later, Rachel walked into Pearson Specter after her classes had ended that day and made her way towards Harvey's office.  She saw that Logan was already inside, pacing angrily.  She knocked on the door and Harvey waved her in.    
  
"How's it going?" she asked them with a grin.  "Did you look at the deal?"  
  
"I saw it," Logan replied angrily.  "I don't want to accept it."  
  
She glared at him.  "And why the hell not?"  
  
"Because it makes me look weak."  
  
Rachel looked at Harvey and he shrugged.  "It's his ego," he mouthed and she nodded.  She then turned to Logan.  "Sit down," she commanded, pointing to the couch.    
  
Letting out a groan, he sat down and looked at her expectantly.  "What?" he snapped.  
  
"Everyone fails," she said as she sat down next to him.  "Sometimes, we need to lose some battles to win the war."  
  
"I don't want to lose," he replied, sounding like a petulant child.    
  
"Logan, don't get your ego involved in business.  You're already looking to close the Piedmont deal.  Everything happens for a reason.  Accept Mike's proposal - it's the best for everyone.  How long are you going to fight this?"  
  
He frowned at her.  "You want me to give up?"  
  
"Yes," Harvey ground out.  "We want you to give up.  Let it go, Sanders.  I've lost cases too."  
  
"Fine, I'll sign it."    
  
Harvey grinned and handed Logan a pen and some papers.  "Sign away!"  
  
Rachel let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding after Logan left.  "Thank god that's over," she said with a grin.    
  
"Unfortunately," Harvey muttered, "I have bigger problems to worry about now."  
  
"Is Cahill still not backing down?"  
  
"He's an ass," Harvey said.  "But, at least Mike's in the clear now."  
  
Rachel nodded.  "Have you told him that Logan signed?"  
  
He shook his head.  "I should though."  
  
"Okay." Rachel stood up and pushed open the door.  "I'm sure he'll be excited to hear the good news."  
  
Harvey called Mike and when the younger man answered, he said, "So, I have some bad news."  
  
"What?" Harvey stifled his laugh when he heard the anxiety in Mike's voice.  
  
"We closed the deal," he replied with a grin.  "He signed it."  
  
"YES!" Mike said loudly into the phone.  "That's amazing.  You really scared me though."  
  
"He didn't want to sign in the beginning," Harvey admitted, "but Rachel did a great job of convincing him.  You should thank her."  
  
"Yeah," Mike agreed.  "I've already booked our hotel.  We leave on Friday and I may have to confiscate her phone though."  
  
Harvey grinned.  "Good luck with that," he said.  "I'll try to not send her things, all right?"  
  
"Thanks, Harvey," Mike said in a softer tone.  "I'd rather not fight on opposite sides again though."  
  
Harvey nodded.  "Well, I was hoping that you could help us out with Sam Cahill."  
  
"Definitely," Mike promised.  "I owe you that."  
  
"Have fun."  
  
Mike smiled.  "We will."


End file.
